


untitled

by ravenhairedtrickster



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Anal Fingering, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenhairedtrickster/pseuds/ravenhairedtrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Data walks in on Lore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

There's something to be said about Lore and lodging with Lore. It wasn't Data's choice to have his unruly brother share his room, but in the end it didn't overly bother him. Usually Lore kept to himself anyway, opting to linger on the observation deck, only joining Data in the evenings where he'd lay himself out on a shallow replicated cot and pretend to sleep.

Lore was rarely present at the end of Data's shift, and so, with no thought once so ever, Data disabled the automated lock and strode into his room. 

The first thing that struck him was the lighting, it hovered at a dusky five percent and the temperature had increased since his departure this morning. The smell was next, a heady scent that sent parts of him suddenly whirring. And then Lore's moans pierced the silence, and another sound too, a wet squelch – and Data stepped further into his room, keen eyes searching. 

Lore had wanted this, Data reasoned at the sight of his brother. Lore's smirk a tell-tale sign, the slick fingers pressed to the knuckle within himself were.. less telling. 

“See something you like?” Lore sneered, his lip curling. Data watched entranced as Lore rolled onto his side, leg hanging limp as he drove his fingers deep, the evidence of his apparent pleasure was smeared golden on his pale stomach. 

“May I inquire as to what you are doing, Lore?” Data asked, voice calculated.

Lore snickered. “What you don't know what masturbation is? Daddyo really did make you inferior didn't he? All that processing power and you can't even put two and two together, for shame.” 

“I am aware of what masturbation is, Lore,” Data replied, he cocked his head, “and of its function as a means to an orgasm. I am, however, unable to achieve pleasure in that form.” 

Lore's fingers slipped free with an obscene pop. “How typical, that bang of bones,” Lore said, “old Soong couldn't even give his precious Data the power to get himself off. How fucking tragic.”

“I am curious as to how it works for you,” Data admitted innocently. “Can you bring yourself to orgasm?”

“No shit Sherlock,” Lore hissed and shifted again. His feet dug into the mattress as he teased himself open, the fingers of his free hand winding around his straining cock. His yellow eyes rolled back into his head as he stroked himself. 

“May I stay and watch?”

Lore smirked, his teeth worrying his bottom lip before he soothed it with a swipe of his tongue. 

“I don't fucking care, stay, leave, whatever floats your stupid boat. Just keep your mouth shut, brother mine.” Lore warned. 

Data inclined his head before he settled in a chair, his eyes unblinking. 

“You like watching,” Lore said, his voice slick like the fingers that moved inside him. “I'd call you a pervert but then I'm just as you are, brother. I like you watching, I want you watching - _ah_!” 

“Lore, you appear to be simulating dirty talk-” 

“Who said you could talk, just fucking shut up!” Lore growled. A second later he writhed, toes curling as his sexual programing sped up, his fingers suddenly becoming near unbearable within. He gave Data a hooded look, his eyes half lidded and smokey. “You wish you could fuck me,” he spoke, voice oiled and warm. 

“I would not object to-”

“Fuck!” Lore shouted and he shot up from the bed. He covered the distance between them with blinding speed, lubricated fingers spoiling Data's hair as he tugged at it. “You need to learn when to be quiet, _brother_.” 

Data offered no response. A grin spread out over Lore's features, and for a long moment his eyes appeared all the more chaotic. 

“That's it, we're learning now aren't we,” he said. “But the lesson isn't over yet. Come here.” 

He tugged Data forward onto the floor, onto his knees. 

“That's a good boy,” Lore patronized. “Kneeling for your older brother. Now open your mouth.”

Data did, his tongue laying over his bottom lip as he waited to see what Lore did next. 

He didn't expect Lore's cock nudging against his cheek, or how it tasted when it pushed past his lips and crawled along the span of his tongue. When it hit the back of his throat he automatically swallowed – Lore practically screamed above him. 

“Shit!” Lore panted, his systems felt as though they were overloading. “Fuck, Data. Do that again.”

This time it slid down into his throat and when he dutifully swallowed Lore shuddered. 

“Yes,” Lore groaned. “Next time I'll fuck your mouth the entire time, but this has been fun, brother, really.” 

He pulled out and Data maybe felt some sense of discomfort as Lore jerked his head back, his fist closed around Data's hair an iron grip that refused to waver. 

“Get that tongue out,” Lore instructed and Data did as he was told. 

The speed at which Lore stroked himself was fascinating to Data. A slow slide of moist fingers along his shaft. Lore hummed as he came in gold rivulets on Data's face and when he was finished he pressed the tip into Data's awaiting mouth. 

“Suck.” He demanded and Data did, licking Lore until he was clean and shiny with artificial saliva. 

When Lore was satisfied he pushed Data away but made no effort to cover himself, instead he returned to the bed and sank into its embrace. 

A few minutes passed before Data straightened, smoothing his uniform out. 

“That was intriguing,” Data informed. “Thank you for allowing me to participate.”

Lore groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of this at work, had to give it a shot and try to write it.


End file.
